


【马东】花衬衫

by bllucaseauty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bllucaseauty/pseuds/bllucaseauty
Summary: 没头没尾的随机掉落
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> •dirty talk有  
> •女装play有  
> •OOC都是我的

李东赫进门的时候就觉得今天气氛不太对。  
李马克敞着腿坐在沙发上，神色凝重，见他进门了，先是用眼神从下到上把他扫了个遍，视线停留在他的齐膝短裤上。  
李东赫的皮肤是巧克力色的，偏膝盖总是粉粉的，像裹了一层糖粉。李东赫有点被盯毛了，伸出舌头润了润因过分紧张而干燥的嘴唇，欲言又止。  
李马克也没有说话，伸出手够着茶几上的打火机。李东赫讨好得赶上去想递给他，却被李马克一把抓住了头发，拉到自己胯下。  
李东赫被弄得有点懵，却也知道自己肯定又是哪里惹到这头小狮子了。他拿出平日的撒娇劲儿，借着力倒在了李马克身上。他觉得这把稳了，李马克最吃他这一套。可是今天似乎有些难搞，李马克的脸色更加难看了。  
李东赫的下巴被死死捏住，被迫与李马克对视着。  
“去哪野了？”李马克开口。  
李东赫觉得莫名其妙：“没…没去哪啊，今天去补课了…对，是补课了。”  
“补课？补怎么勾引男人的课吗？”  
“呀李马克！”李东赫的小脸涨红了，李马克甚少说这样的话，今天到底是怎么了。  
没等他反应过来，李马克便咬住他的嘴唇，舌头伸进他的嘴巴里。李东赫怯怯地回应着，却被李马克吻得更凶，连呼吸都有些费力了。  
“你给他含过了对吗？我尝得出来。”李马克眼睛里闪过一丝晦暗不明，手指摩挲着李东赫的后颈。李东赫急得要哭了：“李马克你不要这样好不好，我真的只是去补课了呀！同学你都认识的，罗渽民、李帝努，还有新来的黄仁俊。你都认识的呀！”  
李马克笑了，笑得李东赫心里发毛。  
“我不介意的，我看看你技术有没有长进。”李东赫看着他慢条斯理得解开了皮带，委屈得嘴角都耷下来了。李马克平常舍不得让他含的，李马克明明最宝贵自己的。  
这样想着，李东赫还是跪下来，温顺地借着李马克的力将他的裤子脱了下来。裸露在外的皮肤被大理石地板冰得打了冷颤。  
李马克的阴茎弹了出来，拍在李东赫的脸上。李东赫的泪水在眼眶打着转。  
“你还委屈上了？是不是我太疼你了？”李马克粗暴地揪着李东赫的头发，把他往下摁。  
李东赫的嘴巴很小，尽力张大后却也只能含进一个龟头，李马克摁着他的头，他被噎得眼泪掉了出来。“唔…马克哥哥…不要了…”李东赫仍企图用撒娇讨好，谁知李马克变本加厉，手指抹掉他的泪水，前后抽动着。  
李东赫这方面的经验约等于没有，牙齿磕到了李马克好几次，李马克却像没感觉到似的，就着他的嘴巴射了一次精，白浊尽数喷到李东赫的脸上、嘴唇上。“自己舔掉。”李马克说着。李东赫只好乖乖伸出舌头，用蓄满眼泪的眼睛瞪李马克。“转过去趴好。”李马克放过了他的嘴巴，命令着。  
“马克哥哥…可不可以告诉我你为什么生气喔…不要这样对东赫好不好…”李东赫想去抱他。  
“你自己心里清楚。”李马克甩开眼前人儿朝他张开的双臂。  
“那我们到床上好不好？沙发太凉了…”  
“我说过在沙发上了吗？趴地上。”


	2. Chapter 2

润滑剂被挤在后穴里的刹那李东赫起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
李马克好凶啊，当下的李东赫脑袋里只有这一个念头。是因为今天因为太晚回家被家教老师送到小区楼下吗？李马克因为这个吃醋倒也不是不可能…这样想着，李马克伸进了一根手指。  
“唔…”李东赫控制不住地发出声音，继而红着脸咬住下嘴唇。  
“叫出来。”李马克沉声道。李东赫扭动着屁股，想转过去讨一个吻。  
李马克注视着他，李东赫看到对方瞳孔里自己的倒影，李马克仍穿戴整齐，自己的花衬衫却早已被扯到一旁，樱桃般的乳珠裸露在空气中。  
李马克看着他蒙上一层水汽的眼睛。小嘴巴被牙齿碾着，殷出一道红印。李东赫最会了，他知道怎样做才会让李马克心软。  
李马克伸进第二根手指，突然的刺激促使李东赫向前趴着，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟像幼猫的叫声。  
李马克凑到李东赫耳边，吮吸着李东赫的耳垂。啊，脖子看起来也很好吃的样子。  
“我是不是应该好好教教你，嗯？省的别人操你的时候说你技术不过关，丢我的脸。”  
“嗯…不要了…马克哥哥…求求哥哥了…”李东赫闭上眼睛，想要脱离这不间断的刺激。  
“是不是上上下下都被摸遍了？真应该把你关起来，让你只做我一个人的东西。”  
“不是的…马克…你听我说…”李东赫快要崩溃了，李马克为什么变成了这样。  
后穴里的手指已经进了三根，李马克轻车熟路地碾上那一点，李东赫骨头都要酥了，快感从尾椎攀到头顶。“叫啊，几天没操你都忘了吗？”  
李东赫乖顺得叫出声，茸茸的头发蹭着李马克的脸颊。  
李马克把勃起的阴茎塞进那个已经在不停收缩着邀请着它的小口。“马克哥哥…痛…”李东赫带着哭腔说着。“忍着，哥哥让你舒服。”李马克捏着他的后颈，摩挲着，像在抚慰一只小狗。“让你知道谁操你才最舒服，让你永远离不开我，被我操怀孕了也要挺着肚子来找我。”  
李东赫被他的荤话激得脸红发烫，整个人埋进枕头里。李马克深埋到底开始抽插着，李东赫的眼泪把枕巾打湿了，嘴巴里含含糊糊说着不成句的词语，呜咽着求他慢点。  
李马克把李东赫打横抱起，性器插在李东赫的后穴里转动着，李东赫叫了出来。  
李马克把李东赫抱到卫生间里，压着洗漱台操他。性器在李东赫的后穴里横冲直撞着。  
“这样操会有宝宝吗？东赫给哥哥生宝宝吧。”  
“不要…东赫是男孩子…不会生宝宝的…”  
“嗯？东赫明明是哥哥的小母狗不对吗？你看看你自己现在的模样，像不像一只淫荡的小狗。”说着，李马克揪起李东赫的头发，迫使他看着镜子里的自己。  
李东赫羞得耳朵滚烫，镜子里的自己赤身裸体，李马克只是解开了裤带。如此鲜明的对比，刺激地李东赫不由得收缩着后穴。  
“宝宝好会夹，哥哥操的你爽吗？”  
“爽…哥哥再用力一点吧…”李东赫知道，自己如果不主动说出来，李马克还不知道要用怎样恶劣的手段逼迫自己说出来。  
李马克埋在李东赫的身体里飞快抽动着，李东赫脑袋一片白光：“哥哥干死我吧，好爽…马克好厉害…”  
李马克满意地揉着李东赫胸前的红缨，射在李东赫的身体里。  
李东赫被这股热流激得抖着身体，大口喘着气。  
“以后不要再去补课了，我在家里教你吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

李东赫坐在李马克的腿上，面前摊开数学习题册。  
百褶裙的裙边搔着膝盖，痒痒的。李马克坏心眼地在他脖子上又啃又咬。  
“我们东赫，真像个小女孩。”李马克说着，手指撩起李东赫的蕾丝边背心，揉弄着他的乳头。李东赫撇开头，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“才不是呢，李马克变态！”  
李马克掐了他一下，弄得他惊呼一声：“做题要专心呀，对不对？”李东赫心想你这个样子让我怎么专心，藏不住情绪的眼睛瞪着李马克。  
李马克装作没看见的样子，让李东赫握住笔，再握住李东赫的手。小小的手被李马克环在手心里。  
“你看，这道题呢，应该从定义入手，”李马克徐徐说着，语气轻柔得像是在和幼童对话，手上的力气却不减，李东赫的虎口微微发红：“像你这样屡教不改的孩子呢，该用写别的方法让你记住。”  
说着，李马克作势要把李东赫的背心撕开。  
“喂！不是说好的给我补课！”李东赫急得要哭。“是呀，因为我们东赫总是犯错，所以需要用肢体语言来教育一下。既然如此，那我们就体罚一下吧？”李马克笑着，眉毛弯弯的，说出的话语却让李东赫冒冷汗。  
“不要啊马克…我明天还要上学…”李东赫想掰开李马克的手臂。  
李马克充耳不闻，把李东赫抱到写字台上，分开他的腿。李东赫穿着裙子，这样的动作让他感到十分羞耻，用力并着双腿企图能让李马克知道他的不情愿。“东赫要乖一些，乖孩子才会有棒棒糖吃。”李马克带着笑意，把李东赫的手拉向自己的裤带。李东赫看着他，撇撇嘴巴：“不想含了…你上次弄得我好痛…”  
“难道不是因为东赫有错在先吗？恶人先告状的小家伙。上次是惩罚，这次如果你乖的话就是奖励，不一样的喔。”李马克循循善诱着。  
李东赫实在是太漂亮了，圆圆的脚丫包裹在白色齐膝袜里，蜜色的大腿在百褶裙里若隐若现。李马克微微失神，看着李东赫默默低下头解他的裤带。  
“这才乖，哥哥喜欢乖孩子。”李马克伸出手揉着李东赫微卷的棕发，动作轻轻的。李东赫似乎很受用，他喜欢这样的李马克，他最温柔的哥哥。  
李东赫蹭着李马克的性器，脸颊上微微的绒毛像小猫在胸口抓挠。李东赫的手小小的，将将把李马克的阴茎环住。小舌头从根部开始向上环绕。李马克发出一声轻叹，李东赫知道他是爽了，便如掌握了技巧般舔弄着龟头。“好吃吗？”李马克问道，“哥哥的肉棒好不好吃？”李东赫点点头，乖顺得继续着。  
李马克喜欢射在他的脸上。看李东赫巧克力色的皮肤和精液的颜色形成可爱的反差。李东赫舔着嘴角，嘴唇被口水润得亮晶晶。  
后入的姿势其实李东赫并不喜欢，可李马克恶趣味得很，说小狗狗就要用小狗狗的姿势挨操。  
“哥哥不在家的时候，东赫也会自己玩儿吗？”李马克一边给他做扩张一边问着，他最喜欢看李东赫害羞时红扑扑的小脸。  
“没有…东赫只给马克哥哥玩儿…”李东赫果然红了脸，声音低得听不见。  
“乖孩子。哥哥会好好疼你的。”李马克满意得捏着李东赫的腰。“东赫的门票，只有马克哥哥有资格拿到，对不对？”“嗯…哥哥快进来…”刚被扩张过的后穴因为没有后续动作而饥渴难耐，李东赫向后蹭着李马克。  
李马克如他所愿开始抽插，李东赫随着他的动作前后耸动着。  
“嗯…轻点…马克哥哥…”  
“叫我什么？”  
“哥哥…求求哥哥轻点…”  
“不对喔。”  
“嗯…老公…轻点…要死了…”  
得逞的李马克满意地吻上李东赫的嘴巴，吸吮着，拉出漂亮的银丝。  
“东赫只给哥哥操。”  
“东赫只爱哥哥。”  
“东赫永远是哥哥一个人的。”


End file.
